Glorious
by Cleopatra Antoinette
Summary: "I couldn't help but stare at her, all of her, for just a few seconds. "The only word I can think of that could adequately describe this moment," I said quietly, "is glorious..." Don-centric POV detailing his first night with Irma after the events of my story Peaches, Puzzles and Problems.


Here it is… Donatello's retelling of his first night with Irma. As I've warned before, this story will be rated M because… well, it's mature. Because it's Donatello's first time with anyone, and more importantly, with Irma. And trust me on this, she's probably a lot more nervous than he is.

So… here we go. I hope it exceeds your expectations in a wild and wonderful way.

I don't own TMNT in any way, shape or form. So please don't sue.

This starts off DIRECTLY after the Epilogue of my story Peaches, Puzzles and Problems, give or take a paragraph or two. In other words, if you start this story and have no idea what's going on, that's because you need to read my other story first. And review it. Multiple times. Every chapter.

NOTE: This story has been edited to include a little bit more and to also fix some misspellings and messed up sentences. Hopefully this makes it easier to read.

* * *

**Glorious**

It would be a blatant lie if I said that I had the entire evening planned out in my mind when I came with Irma back to her apartment that Christmas Eve. Neither of us had intended it to be anything other than our usual evenings- sitting on the couch, our arms around each other and occasionally sharing a kiss or two. Ever since our reconciliation after her rescue from Shinobu, we had been almost inseparable. I still blamed myself for it, and do to this day, although the guilt has somewhat lessened with time and with the insistence of Irma herself. For days afterwards I abased myself before her, practically groveling for forgiveness for my insensitivity towards her decision to stay with Shinobu that night to save our lives. Finally she told me if I didn't knock it off, she'd hit me with my own bo staff.

But I digress.

As I stated earlier, neither of us had intended for anything to happen. It wasn't because I didn't find Irma attractive. Quite the opposite, in fact. There had been multiple times, before, during and after we began our relationship that I found myself daydreaming about her and various scenarios that I would have liked to find ourselves in. It was a perfectly normal reaction to finding a woman who I was interested in both romantically and physically. The fact that she was interested in me in the same way only made it even worse. Or better, depending on one's view. The point is our choice, either conscious or unconscious, was not made due to lack of attraction.

To be frank, I was terrified for several reasons, the most obvious being that I had never had any such experience in my life. Irma had somewhat apprehensively admitted to me before that she had been married twice, although both ended in disaster, so she had worlds more experience than I ever had. It wasn't that I was afraid of the sex itself, it was that I didn't want to leave her disappointed at the end. If one put that aside, there was still the issue of the fact that I was a turtle and she was a human. Anatomically there was technically no problem. I was humanoid enough to know that it could work in theory; it was the execution that would be tricky. The foremost and perhaps only problem was caused by my shell. In battle it was indispensable, and had likely saved my life more times than I could dream of. But for something like intimacy, it was an irritation at best and a hazard at worst. My shell was as hard and as thick as bone, and its weight added to my simple body weight was substantial. Irma was (and still is) tiny in comparison. If I had ever had the urge to jump on her, full body-on-body, it was likely that I would have broken something, or some things.

I had considered all of these things as I did research into it. It was somewhat embarrassing to be researching sex in a home I shared with three brothers and my father, but the fact of the matter was... I wanted to do it. And I wanted to be prepared for whenever the opportunity arose. There was a period of about a week where every day I would convince myself that I would make the move, but every time an opportunity arose I would "chicken out" as Raph and Mikey would say. But it's not that easy trying to build up the courage to suggest to the woman you love that you'd like to make love to her, especially if it's your first time and she's the most gorgeous, amazing woman to ever walk through your door and you know you don't deserve her!

Again, I digress.

Basically, I had no plans to do anything with her that night. Truly. And it had been a wonderful evening as well. She had come down with Casey and April to celebrate Christmas evening with my family, and it was a touching and happy time. Afterwards I had suggested that I walk her back and she agreed, of course. We said our goodbyes to everyone and went to her new apartment, which, thankfully, was not on a busy street with many streetlamps and people out and about at all times of the night. She lived above April's pawnshop now, and that building had always been open and safe for us. Her apartment above had once been an open studio and attic, but had been thankfully renovated by April's parents for her use. She technically owned the building in which the store and apartment where located, but Irma basically ran both with an efficiency that was surprising. It was so much more relaxing for my brothers and I to know that if we went to see her, there were no neighbors to worry about, no one who would come banging on her door… We were effectively alone, a thing that I would be very happy about before the night was over.

We had ended up on the couch as usual, my arm around her shoulders and her head resting on mine. I loved the feeling of her leaning up against me. It was the fact that she did this willingly, that she loved me despite all of the obstacles which had always looked insurmountable to me that made her being near so precious. I had turned my head to look at her, noticing her soft smile that she only wore when it was the two of us and suddenly my mind was flooded with so many memories of her, from the times she was annoyed with me, to the moments she was annoyed, the days when she just wanted to sit and be quiet with me, and then I remembered the first day I ever met her.

I still remembered her laying on that little cot in the medical room in the Lair, how when her eyes focused on me I had mentally tensed up, preparing for what I was certain would be a verbal assault, and instead she was just curious. The way her eyes had looked at me and how she had unconsciously cocked her head to the side later when she was feeling better and I spoke to her, her teasing, flirtatious nature, the way she threw herself wholeheartedly into helping my family... Irma had turned her face to watch me at me even as I thought these things and the way she looked made me stop breathing for a moment. The lights from the tree were reflecting on her glasses and along her skin and she had such a loving expression on her face. It slowly turned to one of confusion as I lifted up a hand to cup her cheek. I must have looked very serious because she asked "Something wrong, Don?"

Instead of saying anything I moved closer to her and kissed her. I'm unsure of what exactly happened at that moment. It wasn't as though I was shoving my tongue down her throat, but suddenly our kiss turned passionate in a way that it never had before. When I pulled back it was as though something inside me had made a decision, and it was affecting everything. I slid my arms around her shoulders and under her legs and picked her up. She was so light, always had been, as though if I dropped her she might break. But she wouldn't. She was deceptively hardy, something I was exceedingly grateful for as I walked in to her bedroom and suddenly realized what we were about to do. I kept waiting for her to stop me, to say something about the timing or not being ready, but she did nothing of the sort. She just kept looking at my face with those beautiful eyes of hers, and as I set her down on her bed she gave me a smile I hadn't seen before. It was a sort of "Come hither" mixed with adoration look and it made me swallow hard.

Doing my best do appear confidant, I gently took off her glasses and set them on her bedside table before kissing her lips and then moving to her neck, briefly planning out what was going to happen next, what would be the best way to do this. But as I laid my lips against her pulse, she gave a sigh of pleasure and lifted her arms to wrap them around my neck. That instantly tore my well constructed plan down like a rhino would a papier-mâché hunter. I kissed her hungrily, enjoying how she sighed that way again and slowly slid my hands down her torso to the hem of her shirt. I slipped my fingertips underneath the material and then stopped, wondering if perhaps this would be going too far. My concerned gaze met Irma's. She only looked at me with an impish grin on her face and arched up a little so that my hands slid under the material further. Taking that as a sign of encouragement, I continued to run my hands over the smooth skin of her stomach until my fingers touched the edge of a jagged scar and my hands hesitated in the path before them ever so slowly and gently tracing along the ridges, feeling the shape of the scar form. I bent my head down and closed my eyes for a moment as I remembered the moment that she got that scar, remembered how I-

"Donnie." a soft voice broke through my thoughts and I looked up to see Irma taking her hair down before she sat up and slowly pulled her shirt off the rest of the way to reveal a simple black bra that stood out in stark contrast to the paleness of her skin. I swallowed and kissed her before leaning over her once more so that she had to lay back against her pillows. Keeping my hand on her scar, I began to kiss along the mounds of her breasts, grinning inwardly at the sound of her breath hitching slightly. I didn't remove her bra though; instead my other hand reached up to trace yet another scar on her left shoulder. I sat back and stared at the markings on her, caused by my own carelessness. Leaning over, I gently kissed the scared shoulder and the skin around it. She gave a sigh of contentment and then reached up to pull off my bandana that I hadn't realized I was still wearing. Then she grabbed my hand and gently pulled off the wrist guard, tossing it to the side as well. I gave her a small grin and then slowly ran my tongue along her scar. She froze mid movement while reaching for my other arm, and then gave a small gasp as I nipped gently at the skin of her neck before moving back to her breasts.

I paused long enough to allow her to pull off my other wrist guard while I figured out how to get the bra off. Luckily it was the kind that hooked in the front. I managed to pull it off with no trouble and then sat back to admire her. Irma blushed a little and tried not to squirm. "They're not very big," she mumbled, and lifted up her arms instinctively to cover them. Before she could, I caught them in my hands and gently pulled them away, my thumbs brushing against her wrists. "They're perfect, Irma," I said quietly, leaning down to kiss and lick the soft skin. "They're absolutely perfect." She gave a whimper of pleasure as my mouth moved over her breasts and she reached up to grip my shoulders. To be honest, I was glad they weren't that big. If they had been larger, it would have caused her a significant amount of discomfort. Turtle plastrons were not known for being the softest things in the world; larger breasts would have made hugging and snuggling considerably more uncomfortable, not to mention make things such as this much more complicated. Smaller breasts meant more comfort for both of us.

My thumbs brushed suddenly against the small, circular marks on her arms and I broke out of my thoughts to look up to see the tiny outlines on her skin. They were the scars left by her first husband when he burned her with cigarettes. A small flicker of rage swept through me and I pulled her arms over to kiss every mark that he left on her. When I pulled away, Irma was blushing again and looking at me like she had never expected me to do that in her life. My gaze softened and I reached out to trace her jaw with one hand. I let the other move back down to her breasts, gently kneading them as I moved my hand from one to the other. Her eyes clouded over and a smile made its way back onto her face.

"I know you, Irma," I said to her. "I know your past, and I know you now, and I want all of it. I love you, everything about you." I moved both hands down to her breasts as I kissed her softly before trailing down so that my mouth joined my hands. Taking one of her nipples into my mouth by pure instinct, I ran my tongue over it. The groan she gave was more than satisfying, and a thrill ran through me to realize that I was the one making her feel so good.

"Mmmm… Donnie…"

I pulled my mouth away from her long enough to say "Yeah?" She arched her hips up. I swallowed. "Oh…"

"You really shouldn't be worrying. You're doing reaAAH…! Oooh…"

I smirked against her skin moving my lips away from her now slightly-red skin. "You were saying something?"

"Don't make me take over."

"Honestly, I don't think I could handle you in charge right now." I tried to keep my voice strong, but my hands were shaking ever so slightly as I reached down to pull her jeans off. She helped by lifting off her hips so I could slide the material down her legs, but when it came to that final black bit of cloth she wore around her hips…

"Jesus," I muttered.

"Donatello." I looked up to meet her gaze. Her eyes were strong and steady, and they were full of strong emotions. "I love you, Donatello," she said to me. "I love you. I want all of you, too."

I nodded and took a deep breath before reaching back to slide her underwear down her legs as well. When that was done and she was laying fully naked in front of me, I couldn't help but stare at her, all of her, for just a few seconds. "The only word I can think of that could adequately describe this moment," I said quietly, "is glorious."

She blushed twice as hard as she had before and I moved between her legs, sliding one over my shoulder. She was already wet from the attention I had given to her breasts earlier, but… "Not enough."

"What's not enough?" she asked. I answered her by sliding one of my fingers inside her and she gasped loudly, her hips bucking upwards slightly of their own volition.

As I moved my finger inside her, I began to rub against her clit with my thumb, intensifying the pleasure she was feeling. I leaned over her stomach as I continued, and started to kiss all along the long, jagged scar tissue on her stomach. Irma's reactions were… well, to be frank it produced a very smug feeling within me to see her eyes closed in bliss and her mouth open and close, forming wordless gasps and moans of pleasure. She was surprisingly quiet; not what I had expected from her normal behavior. I adored Irma more than I could say, but she was undeniably loud. But now, in the middle of foreplay like this, her sounds were soft and quiet, like every sensation that I brought to her body was new, as though she had never felt such things before, like she was untouched and nothing that had ever happened to her to make her feel so wonderful. She sounded like it was all a surprise. An incredibly sexy, arousing surprise. I didn't know whether she was doing it on purpose or if it was unconscious, but either way I found it very stimulating, in many excellent ways.

I used her breathless pants and moans to find where she received the most pleasure, grinning to myself when my fingers pressed _right there_ and she cried out softly as I worked it mercilessly, pumping my finger into her, feeling her body tremble and jerk a little under me as I did so. My hand was growing slick from her juices, and had to bite down on my lip to keep from just taking her right there. I wanted to do it right, especially since it was the first time, and rushing things would not make it any better. It wasn't like I was suffering either. I loved watching her writhe as the wave of bliss she was riding on began to grow, her eyes half closed, her mouth moving as she spoke in pants and gasps, my name half spoken in whimpers.

She came after a time, her inner walls clamping down on my finger and the way she moaned out my name, dragging it out like a prayer, made me groan. I suddenly imagined how good it would feel to have that happen with me inside her, and I found myself loosing the ability to wait any longer.

I slid my finger out of her and licked it clean, noting how she licked her lips when she watched me do that. I moved over her then, bracing myself for what was to come. I decided that I wanted to be in control, to set my own pace, which would probably be best in this situation, considering it was my first time. I had enough self discipline to know when I would have to slow down or speed up, and I hoped that it wouldn't fail me now. In order to do this comfortably, I supported my upper body above hers on my elbows and forearms. This allowed us to be face to face and close, but without her supporting my entire weight. My lower body, legs and hips, were of course touching hers, and she took the opportunity to wrap her legs around mine and slide them along my hips and calves.

"You aren't making this any easier," I hissed through my teeth, trying to concentrate as I let myself loose and moved over her.

"Not trying to make it any easier," she replied, her voice somewhat slurred by the aftershocks of the orgasm I had given her.

I couldn't respond because right at that moment her legs were brushing against mine and her hips were arching up and rubbing against me- with a groan I positioned myself and slowly pushed inside her, noting her own moan of pleasure and how amazing she felt and, god, she was so tight.

My thoughts were less than coherent as I began to thrust into her, my focus being mainly on what way to move so that she got the most out of it and not doing something to make a complete idiot of myself. I kept my arms on either side of her so as to support myself, but I used my mouth and tongue on her breasts and neck as I moved. Irma's hands strayed everywhere, going from my arms to my neck to my shoulders and then finally to my shell. Had I been a human, Irma's nails would have dug into my skin and left more than a few scratches on me. As it was, her fingernails raked across my shell in almost desperate movements, as though trying to dig through it to my back. I found myself wishing that her nails would leave marks all over my shell, so that whenever we were seen it would shout out that she was mine and I was hers and I had the scratches to prove it.

It was difficult to hold back, I admit. She was just so small, and I was… well, larger than average. It made for a very tight fit and it felt so good just to be inside her like that. She felt the same way presumably from the things she said and did to encourage me. I had to concentrate to keep pace and not get too caught up in the pleasure because I knew if I did I wouldn't last much longer. It was impossible for me to time how long I was moving with her; it was amazing and wonderful, and she was amazing and wonderful, and I both wanted it to never end and to end so that I could just hold her and of course eventually try something new. With every thrust, her walls pressed around me tighter and tighter, making me pant and shudder. Her climax came sooner than I had expected, and I was thankful for it, because I wasn't far behind. It was almost painful when I finally came; it was such a euphoric feeling, and the way she sounded when she cried out my name again…

We continued moving together until I was spent, and I allowed myself a brief reprieve when I laid over her for just a few seconds as I caught my breath before slowly rolling to the side. We laid there together in the almost-darkness listening to the sound of each other catching our breaths. I reached my hand out towards her and smiled when she wrapped her fingers around mine and squeezed.

Neither of us said anything for a few minutes. And then Irma said "Damn, Donatello. I mean… wow."

I cracked up, laying my free hand over my face. "Oh, Irma, you have such a way with words."

She lightly slapped my shoulder trying to hold back her own laughter. "You're lucky I can still talk after all that!"

"Mmm… Maybe I should write this down in a memoir."

"You do and I'll put viruses on your computers!"

Still laughing I rolled to my side and kissed her forehead. "I'm very happy to hear that my talents are Wow-Worthy."

"I'll have you know that my first husband never got a Wow."

"And what about your second?"

She shifted a little. "Well… okay, he got a FEW."

"Hmmm…"

"What? What?" I grinned at her reaction and didn't say anything. "Tell me! What? What?! Tell!" I laughed as she started poking along my neck in an attempt to tickle me.

"I was thinking I'd just have to surpass him in numbers of Wow."

"Oh." She was quiet for a moment and then snuggled up next to me and I wrapped my arm around her. "I think I'd like that a lot."

"Good." And with that, I kissed her deeply and then slowly moved over her again. "I love you, Irms."

She opened her mouth to presumably say something along similar lines, but it morphed into a gasp as I moved my fingers down and…

* * *

I woke up the next morning before Irma did. She was laying on her side, her arms around me, and her hair was disheveled in a way I had never seen before. She had a glow about her that was either from the early morning light or from my eyesight being somewhat blurry after waking up. It was those or the rumors about there being an after-orgasm glow were true. I didn't move, just let my eyes slowly move over her. The blankets had slipped down so that they barely covered her hips, and I was admiring the lines of her body and the curves of her hips and breasts. It was wonderful to be able to just look at her like this, and I found myself praying to whoever was up there that I would never lose this.

Moving my gaze away from her, I turned to examine my own body. I wiggled my toes experimentally. Didn't feel any different. Other than feeling more relaxed than I usually did, I couldn't say I felt changed at all.

A muffled mumbling sound came from beside me. I looked at Irma again and was treated to the wonderful sight of Irma stretching out her naked body, arching up. I grinned slowly, remembering what I had done to that body just the night before. She caught my gaze and gave me her best impression of the Evil Eye. "It's rude to gawk at a girl when she's not wearing makeup in the morning."

"You don't need makeup," I told her. "Besides, I'm much too enthralled with other aspects of you to pay attention to your face."

She slapped my arm lightly but we both laughed and I held her close to me in a hug, kissing her softly. Neither of us said anything, we just lay there in silence for a few minutes longer before I sighed contentedly. "Best. Christmas. Ever."

I could practically feel the satisfaction radiate off Irma. "M-hmm…" And then suddenly she sat straight up. "Oh, my GOD!"

"What?! Irma, what is it?! What's wrong?!" I was instantly on guard, mentally cursing the fact that I had left my weapons in the other room.

But instead of running, Irma turned to me. Even I could practically feel the heat radiating off her cheeks. "You didn't go home last night!"

I blinked at her. "Of course I didn't!" A slow feeling of dread began to well up inside me. "Why? You… you didn't want me to, did you?"

"Of course not!" she snapped. "Are you crazy?! But you didn't go home last night and you always did before and now you won't be home for Christmas morning and your brothers and Splinter will be all worried, and-"

"'Scuse me just a sec, sweetheart," I said, and I got up to rummage around in my belt packs for what was essentially a cell phone for just my family. I dialed a number and waited for someone to pick up. Irma was staring at the back of my head while I was doing this, and I grinned when Mikey picked up the phone. "Hey, bro. Yeah, yeah I know… No, I stayed the night at Irma's last night." There was a small cry of outrage behind me and a pillow hit the back of my head. "Yeah, that was her." I turned around to smile at Irma. "Mikey says hi." I took a moment to appreciate the way her naked body looked on her knees and filed it away for later before turning away to concentrate on the phone call. "Yeah, I'll be sure to come back today…" I could see her face fall in the mirror over her dresser that stood across from her bed. "No, I don't think I'll be home tonight." Her face perked up a bit. "No, it's not that, we've just got a lot to… y'know, discuss." Mikey said something snarky. "Yeah, you just wait until I am home for the night. We'll see who's laughing in the morning. Anyway, I gotta go, Mike. Stuff to take care of. Tell Sensei I'm fine and I'll be back in a bit. Thanks. Bye." Hanging up, I tossed the phone into the pile of my stuff and then crawled back onto the bed, my own version of the Impish Grin on my face. "So, I just wanted to say that you look remarkably sexy when you're angry…"

* * *

And that is the end of this particular story. There may be little snippits in the future, but I think for now ya'll are gonna have to be satisfied with this. And with the fact that I'm doing a sequel. I'm trying to decide right now if Mikey should be the Main Turtle in it, or Raphael… Decisions, decisions.

In any case, I sincerely hope that this chapter was well done and has the right tones in it for Donatello. I tried to make it tasteful, yet sexy, because that seems like him. It's not that easy to write though. But I do think I managed to pull it off at least somewhat decently. Hopefully, you guys agree.

Please feel free to review and tell me how you liked it. I'd really appreciate the feedback on this since I wasn't too sure how it turned out overall. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
